The subject technology generally relates to displaying items in an activity stream, and, in particular, relates to systems and methods for supplementing items displayed in a user's activity stream.
A social network user may receive items which are displayed in the user's activity stream without knowing why such items are displayed in the user's activity stream. The user's lack of knowing why an item is relevant may cause the user to be overwhelmed by a user activity stream filled with items the user may or may not have subscribed to.